


[Panwink] Piece of me

by fanfictioning



Series: [리얼물] 그들의 이야기 [20]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 18:18:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12174153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfictioning/pseuds/fanfictioning
Summary: Emergency.Down, down. Little rabbit.Save me, save you.





	[Panwink] Piece of me

/

Pieces of me.

Popularity is,

the drive which makes money, then

the knife which will tear you apart.

 

/

Nobody gave a shit.

Nobody.

That's the way it works.

If you're nobody, you can't sell nothing.

If you're popular, even the clothes you wear on the way to airport.

Sold out.

Hah.

Funny, isn't it.

 

 

/

Everybody has an image of me.

None of them are anywhere close to who I am.

Do not judge me, you don't even know me.

The things you say about me, none of them any ounce true.

Me, a piece of junk, you chew on your way to work.

A little distraction for your not-so-special daily grind.

If that makes you buy my record, fine by me.

But make no mistake.

You sell my record, not me.

 

/

Everybody wants a piece of me.

Is there any, left for me?

Everybody wants a piece of me.

Are there any, left in my heart.

My soul torn apart, piece by piece.

Given to those who demand payment for their contribution.

What contribution, you're selfish as much as I am.

You demand love, I may give you some.

But make no mistake,

you have no piece of me.

Just a figment of your imagination,

you have about me. That's all

you get, you'll never have

whole of me.

 

/ 

"Jihoon-ah, are you alright? You seem a little down."

"Ah, it's nothing. Just little tired, that's all."

Need some alone time, emergency. My brain hot with steam, need release.

Release.

Re...ah.

"What you doing here."

"Chillin'."

"Need to do somethin'. Would you mind?"

"I do."

Smartass.

"Fine, whatever."

In my bed, I feel sick.

The whole world has become prison of my own.

It's fine environment to drive you mad,

no matter what you do, where you go. You are being watched.

Little haven of rest is nowhere to be found. A little piece of bunkbed is only place I can be myself.

Myself.

Hah.

If there's any left for me to take, after everybody takes a piece of me.

What do I have left, for me?

Of me?

Hah.

This is bad.

This is...

bad.

Ah.

"...What."

"You think again, bad thoughts."

Go away, little bird.

Back to where you came from, little elf of forest.

I'm just a little human, or what's left of it.

After days and nights of work and no sleep. I'm not what I once were.

Oh, dear me. Poor me. Self-pity is the worst form of disease.

Go away.

"Scoot over."

Hah. Whateve.

He takes my side on the small top-bunkbed.

"You're too big."

"Ghood, innit? Comfy."

Comfy my ass.

He hugs me tight.

His little vibration of heart calms me, the synchronization of the beating, our little hearts.

Such is the place where I can be myself, You are my...

"Heaven.."

"Huh? I know, I know. I'm that ghood."

"Smartass."

"It's now okay? You seem down."

Ah... Easy way is just to lie, little white lies. Manners of the false politeness.

But you are special, so I'll let you inside my heart a little bit.

"I'm just worn out. I feel... lost. Like everybody wants a piece of me, but not the whole of me. They say they love me, but none of them actually care about me. They just care about themselves only."

I... talk too much.

I sneak a little peak to his face, what does it say.

As usual, he is impenetrable. His world, only for himself. Can I swim in your heart?

"You're weak."

What the

"Fine, whatever. It's my fault to even speak to you on these matters."

It hurts, a little bit.

His arms wraps around me, long lean limbs.

"And, that's okay. I'm weak, too."

"..."

"We all are, and that's okay."

You are... my haven.

Only place I can be truly, myself.

"I'm here, so depend on me. I will, too. When I'm down and lonely. In my heart..."

He motions his hands to his heart, then to mine.

"A piece of your heart lives. So, even if everybody takes all of you apart for themselves. When you feel empty and soulless, nothing left for yourself. Then you'll find..."

His hands massages my heart, then points back to his.

"Piece of your heart in mine. Always, you'll find yourself in mine. So, don't be lonely only. We'll be lonely together, then we'll be sorry together. Wouldn't that be okay?"

Ahh...you are, where

my soul rests its body, all worn out and blackened from the cruel world of reality.

In your heart, I live. I rest, solely in your heart.

"That's too bad. I can't just give a piece of my heart like that."

"Eh? You don't want?"

"No, it's not fair trade that is. I should take something from you, also."

"Heh, what do you want? I've got nothing to give you, you want my booty?"

Oh, it was a nice mood, you dirtyyoungkid.

"No, I'll have a piece of your soul. So, even if your soul is lost-nowhere to be found. You can come to me, then-"

I put my forehead to his, looking into his bottomless eyes of galaxy.

"I will let you know, who you are. Who you really are. Not the idol of many, not the product of the company. In my heart, you will live forever-just as yourself. I'll be-"

the Haven

"-where you are only. No one shall take this part of you from me. No one."

of Ours.

"Castor and Pollux."

Huh.

"What?"

"Castor and Pollux. It's a mythology I once learned at school. They were brothers, when one of them were killed-"

Tenderly, his hands carress my cheek.

"The other brother asked Zeus to let him share his own immortality with his twin to keep them together, and they were transformed into the constellation Gemini."

You are just too-

"Romantic, no?"

"Yes. Yes. You're really a weird kid."

"Your weird kid, no?"

"Yes, yes. You're mine. What have I done to deserve this. I have no idea."

"So, now you're in pretty good mood, huh?"

Smuglilbastard.

"Thank you. I've been quite down. You know how to lift me up as always."

"Of course, I do. I love you"

Chu.

"Ew, your breath stinks. You didn't even brush your teeth."

"You simply don't talk about morning breath of an idol."

"Well, you're not idol to me anyway."

"Hey. Take that back."

"Nope."

"You'll be sorry."

Wha-

Wretsling session.

Tickle-tickle.

"You crazy bastard, stop. The bunkbed will topple over-"

Tickle-tickle.

You son of a-

Tickle-tickle.

\---bastard.

Grrr.

"I won."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever."

He sits on my tummy like a wild beast is about to take his meal.

I'm a rabbit, you're the wolf. Hah.

I'm no rabbit.

I topple over him again.

"I've fooled ya. Now, I've won."

"Hyu-ung, you are sneaky."

"I'm the winner, the winner~"

Little jiggle dancing of victory-

Ah.

This is-

bad.

"What?"

"Nothing, now get down. Playtime's over."

"Nope. It just got interesting."

Bastard.

"We'll do it quite, nobody will notice."

Danger-danger. This kid crazy.

"The other guys are right outside the door."

"That keep things interesting, no?"

The mood was good a minute ago, now he's on his way to his prize.

Me.

Shit.

"I'm outta here."

"Huwhy~ You need release as much as I do. I know, we're both guys~"

"No, you're just a kid."

"No, I'm eighteen now."

"No, you're not. You're seventeen."

"Sixteen, how about that?"

Huh.

"I'll be your sweet sixteen, forever."

"Now, you're in a much more dangerous place than a minute ago."

"You'd be eighteen forever, of me sweet sixteen. I'll make you feel like fifteen, right now. If you'll just let me-"

You crazyass bastard.

"Out, out."

"Heh, you'll come to me begging for my sweet honey. I'll be waitin'-"

Crazy kid.

Hah, whatever.

He's my crazy kid. So,

I'll be fine.

Even if everybody just want a piece of me, leaving me nothing for myself.

Piece of me will live in you, as yours in mine. We will-

be our haven for each other. None shall trespass.

So that, we'll live forever

In little hearts of ours,

Together.

That,

I swear.

My little wolf.

/

fin 

/

****

Castor and Pollux [ Read! ](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Castor_and_Pollux)

Horcruxes [ Read! ](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Magical_objects_in_Harry_Potter)

****

/ Sourced Book  
Lewis Carroll - Alice's Adventures in Wonderland  
[ Read! ](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Alice%27s_Adventures_in_Wonderland)

/ Sourced Music  
Britney Spears - Piece Of Me  
[ Watch! ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u4FF6MpcsRw)

Tablo - Dear TV  
[ Watch! ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jzjd4PDt930)

Samuel - Sixteen  
[ Watch! ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ual_2BZqvFU)

Hyuna - Babe  
[ Watch! ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NLiQDeLbntU)  
[ Bonus - Red! ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oTXCgR93zC8)

Nu'est - Thank you  
[ Watch! ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kbthAN_8sow)  


EXO - Wolf  
[ Watch! ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hw_xc0sVZ48)

****

/ Sourced Clip  
Lai Gunalin - Can I swim in your heart?  
[ Watch! ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5ub3qsGZugo)

Wannaone with Samuel  
[ Watch! ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5ub3qsGZugo#t=23s)

**Author's Note:**

> ***
> 
> This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, places and incidents either are products of the author’s imagination or are used fictitiously. Any resemblance to actual events or locales or persons, living or dead, is entirely coincidental. All characters and events in this fiction--even those based on real people--are entirely fictional.
> 
>  
> 
> ***
> 
> Hello, this is Jamie.
> 
> Comment and kudos, if you like.
> 
> Thank you.


End file.
